The Uddered Avenger 2: Jurassic Attack
by rocker95
Summary: Did you think it was over? Between stories 2 & 3, DJ & Sonya join along the side of Cowman and the Justice Brew and battle the Jurassic POPCORN with Twinyvines once again the ringleader of the 'corn.
1. Memories

Episode 14: The Uddered Avenger 2: Jurassic Attack

Chapter 1: Memories

WELL...HERE'S THE STORY!

The barnyard animals still haven't gotten the whole barn put back up from where the lava melted it. All there was was the frame.

DJ sat upset on Ben's Hill. Adelita's grave was next to Ben's.

DJ had horrible flashbacks.

Adelita and Voorleigh were pointing guns.

"I'm on her side!" Adelita once said.

"I want them all dead, especially OTIS and ABBY!" Adelita once mocked.

"Give me the knife, Voorleigh!"

...Scream...Spade...

DJ knew who Spade was, but who was Scream?

DJ was in virtual Hell.

Daisy came up the hill.

DJ was crying.

"Honey?" asked Daisy.

"I can't take this anymore!" cried DJ. "Our own daughter tried to kill us!"

"Sometimes things like that happen." said Daisy. "And we won't like it, but it happens."

"There's something else too." said DJ. "When you had a miscarriage the time Alligator and Prunella brought Maximum Overdrive to life, I should've seen it coming and stopped it."

"Honey, we can't control everything." said Daisy softly.

"I wish we could." said DJ.

North Pole.

Rudolph and Comet walked into Santa's office.

"Santa, we're going to pop over to an old friend of mine." said Comet.

"Alright." said Santa. "Behave girls."

"We promise we will." said Rudolph.

So they walked outside in the cold snow.

"You remember how to you what powers you got right?" asked Comet.

"Yes." said Rudolph and her nose lit up.

"Alright, hold my hoof and we'll be on our way." said Comet.

So she did so and they teleported.

Two jingle bell sounds were from above DJ and Daisy.

"Aahhh!" they screamed falling. Comet held onto a tree branch and was holding Rudolph by her leg.

"Do not drop me." said Rudolph.

"Rudolph?" asked Daisy.

"Comet!" said DJ.

"My name's Rudie!" said Rudolph.

"Need help?" asked DJ.

"Please?" asked Rudie.

So he levitated them off the tree branch. 


	2. Reminisce

Chapter 2: Reminisce

"So RUDIE and Comet, what brings you two here so early in the year?" asked DJ still on Ben's Hill.

"Well, you're just one of my old friends and I heard you were having a really tough time so I thought I'd come see you." said Comet.

"DJ, when did she become your 'friend'?" asked Daisy.

"Some time shortly after the 2005 flood." said DJ. "We fell in love in high school."

"And when did you meet Rudie?" asked DJ.

"Well, after we got ot of high school, Santa said I had just the right powers to join the reindeer. I met Rudie there." said Comet.

"Well, did you hook up with someone?" asked DJ.

"Yeah." said Comet. "I married Blitzen."

"Did Rudie marry anyone?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah." said Comet. "Donder."

"That is extremely weird." said DJ.

"I know." said Rudie. "If I would've know your barnyard was literally melted, I'd brung Dancer."

"What's she do?" asked Daisy.

"Dancer is Rudie and Donder's son." said Comet.

"What's HE do?" asked Daisy.

"He's really fast." said Comet.

"Do you reindeer ALL have powers?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah." said Rudie. "Various powers make up various important pieces of his sleigh."

"I got it." said DJ.

"DJ's a good story teller." said Comet. "Tell Rudie a story."

"I seem to remember a time not too long ago when a superhero team known as Justice Brew defeated one of their worst enemies for the second time..." 


	3. The Story

Chapter 3: The Story

...This event happened a while back. It was before Daisy came back. Smooth barnyard grounds and etc.

The city was dark. Four crooks had two bags of money each.

A very ear-busting sound was in the air as well as a bad smell.

"What's the noise!" said one of them.

"What's the horrible smell?" asked another one.

Cowgirl, Cowman, Mr. Ham Tastic, Paranoid Man, Green Rooster, Ratboy and Skunky all came down from a roof.

"The Justice Brew!" they said and began to ran and Ratboy threw a piece of cheese that turned into a wall.

A tornado in the sky that never came down moved toward the alleyway.

The red Dodge and yellow Jeep from Twister plus Twister from Twisted Metal: Head-On dropped into the wall.

"Never fear!" said a supercow in shades and a red cape. "Introducing The Twister!"

"Oh no!" said a third crook.

"You know your battlecry." said The Twister. "It looks like we'll have superfun!"

Later at night.

DJ was late at another barnyard party. But that was his style. He loved to be late.

Sonya (DJ's wife from A New Beginning; DJ Versus Veronica; and One Daisy, Two Daisy) was sitting at a table near the stage waiting patiently with a smile on her face.

In The City by Kevin Rudolf began playing as DJ made his way to Sonya.

"Hey there, sweetheart." said DJ.

"Hey, dear." said Sonya.

SO WAIT!

Outside The Story.

"So if Sonya is in this, it wasn't recent was it?" asked Comet.

"No." said DJ. "This was closer to the time when I first arrived at the farm."

"Okay." said Comet. "Continue."

Inside The Story.

"I love you." said Sonya.

"I love you too." said DJ.

The party was fun. 


	4. An Avenger's Enemy Returns

Chapter 4: An Avenger's Enemy Returns

At night, everyone sat by a fire on Ben's Hill roasting marshmallows except for DJ. He roasted pizza.

"That's weird." said Otis.

"He's been around Mr. Al Yankovic." said Bessy.

"I'm pleased to see you're not hitting him." said DJ.

"Whatever." said Bessy.

"You can roast pizza?" asked Pig confused.

"Did you ever have braincells?" asked DJ.

"What?" asked Pig.

"I can answer that." said Bessy.

"I don't want your answer." said DJ.

"Why are you so rude to me?" asked Bessy.

"Because. As much as I'm sometimes like you, I also wanna be their friends sometimes and when I am, I don't want you to be mean to them, MOM!" said DJ.

"Anyways-" started Otis.

"Cowman symbol." DJ said taking a bite of his pizza.

"Well, you ready?" asked Otis.

"When you are." said DJ.

But the Justice Brew and The Twister found out the mayor once again wanted them.

"Uh-oh." said The Twister. "This don't seem good."

"Who's that?" asked the mayor.

"I'm The Twister." said The Twister. "I'm a seperate hero from the Justice Brew, but I help them."

"Was the 'not good' remark referring to me?" asked the mayor.

"No sir! Just the last time they came here, you had the jurassic corn kernel and it turned into the giant Jurassic Corn Cob and swallowed Cowman and Cowgirl." said The Twister.

"I see." said the mayor. "Well, something like that's happening already."

"Like what?" asked Ratboy.

"Twinyvines escaped prison and turned the giant popcorn from last time into the Jurassic Popcorn." said the mayor.

"People know my biggest fears and say them." said The Twister.

"Well, do you know where he's at?" asked Cowgirl.

"Three towns away." said the mayor.

"We're on it." said Cowman.

"And so am I." said The Twister. 


	5. Monster Preparation

Chapter 5: Monster Preparation

Sonya was offered a job as DJ "Twister"'s superwife and was granted powers from DJ. She wore an orange cape and a baseball cap and was called Tangerine Angel. She had the abilities to fly and run fast.

At night at the fair, a new Eli Wheel, Drop Tower 2 and Viking Fury 2 were there after what happened last time.

Cowman, The Justice Brew, The Twister and Tangerine Angel stood watch for the Jurassic Popcorn. Cowman's truck, the yellow Jeep from Twister, the red Dodge from Twister and Twister from Twisted Metal: Head-On were parked side by side by side by side.

"Justice Brew..." started someone. "Who's them two?"

"The Twister and Tangerine Angel." said Cowman.

"Oh." the person said. "So, what are you guys doing Cowman?"

"We're standing watch." said Ratboy.

"Watch for what?"

"Don't tell him, Cowman! He'll flip out!" said The Twister.

The Twister and Tangerine Angel went up to the stage.

"You guys wanna see something cool?" asked The Twister.

"Yeah!" shouted the crowd.

The two went into the air above the fairgrounds. The Twister made a tornado rotating one way and Tangerine Angel made a white one rotating the other.

The crowd ooed and aaed at the twister the superhero couple made.

Cowman hat a smile across his face until he noticed a big white popcorn box with white arms and legs and brown reins in its mouth.

"Jurassic Popcorn Monster!" shouted Cowman.

"Hide!" said Mr. Ham Tastic and only Paranoid Man done so.

"Oh, milk me!" said Cowman.

Tangerine Angel ran super fast over at a dynamite stand (and who knows why there'd be one?) and got many sticks of dynamite.

"I got some boomstick pow!" said Tangerine Angel.

Meanwhile, The Twister got in the yellow Jeep.

Rooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Tangerine Angel looked up and the Jurassic Popcorn was already here!

"Wow, that was fast!" said Tangerine Angel. "Do something quick!" she called back.

"I'm on it!" said The Twister and got in the yellow Jeep.

He started it and the Jurassic Popcorn picked the truck up.

While in the popcorn's "hand", it smashed it exploding the truck.

"DJ!" cried Tangerine Angel.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Twister screamed as he hit the ground. "Lesson number one in defeating the monster: never use a vehicle." he said on the ground and then a wheel hit him in the head.

"Unconscious!"

"Well, I guess it's up to me!" said Tangerine Angel and ran superquick over to the monster and ran around it freezing it in the process.

"You'll never take us this time!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Twinyvines!" shouted Cowman and the Justice Brew.

The Twister came to his senses.

"Floral scumbag!" he said. "Hey TwinyHYBRID! If you were defeated last time, what makes you think we'll lose!"

"My name's TWINYVINES!" said Twinyvines.

"And that's all he got out of that." The Twister thought to himself. "No, actually it's Martin Fargleman!" said The Twister. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was time to fight!

The Popcorn picked up Cowman and Cowgirl.

"Put them down!" shouted The Twister.

"How about no!" said Twinyvines.

"Please don't do this, it's scary in there!" begged Cowgirl in tears.

"No, I will!" said Twinyvines.

"Hey, at least we're dying together!" said Cowman.

"OTIS!" said Cowgirl angrily.

It swallowed them.

"NO! Not again!" said The Twister.

"This isn't the end, is it?" asked Tangerine Angel.

"I'm not letting it happen!" said The Twister.

Next, it picked up Tangerine Angel.

The Twister had a whip and whipped the popcorn's 'arm' off.

"Where'd I get this from?" he asked.

"I'm Dr. Dante Dalton Roberts from Yankovic UHFTV, an archaeologist. It's a rental. By the way, call me Illinois Roberts." said a guy in an explorer's outfit.

"Okay guy!" said The Twister and jumped in the popcorn monster like a spectre.

Next, he returned outside with Cowman and Cowgirl.

Finally, he sprayed the popcorn monster with lava from his hooves. 


	7. Superhero End? Maybe For Now

Chapter 7

Thankfully, Drop Tower 2, Eli Wheel 2, Viking Fury 2 and the rest of the fair was not destroyed.

But hopefully they defeated the "Jurassica" forever.

DJ was in his room alone.

Abby came in.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey, Abby!" said DJ.

"You saved us." said Abby.

"Well, I'm a hero too!" said DJ with a smile.

Abby kissed DJ.

"I wish you would do that again." said DJ.

Abby laughed and kissed DJ again.

"That will be one of our secrets." said DJ.

"It will be." Abby agreed.

SONG: I thought that I should tell you whoa my world is crashing down again I'm spinning round I'm calling out I'm falling down I'm spinning round I'm calling out I'm falling I'm falling I don't care I don't care what you think of me right now cause I'm gonna have a breakdown

THE END

Otis as Cowman

Pip as Ratboy

Abby as Cowgirl

Pig as Mr. Ham Tastic

with Skunky as Mr. Skunky

Freddy as Paranoid Man

Peck as Green Rooster

DJ as The Twister

Sonya as Tangerine Angel

and Twinyvines

Next time, the stories are back on track! In the next episode, DJ goes to Rome to fight previous enemies.

Don't miss the next two!

#15 In Rome With Hate

#16 Barnyard Goes To Dante's Peak 


End file.
